Most of today's most popular electronic devices are shrinking in size while multiplying in features and functions. Devices like handheld computers, personal audio/video players, cell phones with built-in video recorders, or personal global positioning systems are stressing semiconductor packaging capabilities as they are known today. The semiconductor placed in the semiconductor package more and more transistors with each transistor generating increasing amounts of heat.
Generally, a semiconductor package system includes a substrate, a semiconductor die adhesively mounted on a planar die attach area on the substrate, and an encapsulating resin that encapsulates the semiconductor die.
Opposite the planar die attach area is an opposing conductor surface in which conductors are formed in a specific pattern to allow electrical interconnections, such as by solder balls in a ball grid array (BGA) package, to a printed circuit board.
In view of the increasing heat build-up problem and the every increasing competitive pressures, along with growing customer expectations and diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found that allow more reliable semiconductor package systems.
Additionally, the need to save costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures, adds even greater urgency to the critical necessity of finding answers to the thermal performance problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.